1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive subject matter relate generally to management information base related systems, and more particularly to automatically determining management information base modules for a Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) enabled device.
2. Background Art
One of the primary problems faced by network administrators today is figuring out what SNMP Management Information Base (MIB) modules are supported by a given device. This is especially true if the device is OID or is no longer supported by a manufacturer. Network administrators spend significant amounts of time looking for the MIBs supported by a device and, therefore, lack the ability to manage the device. Many companies cannot use a device which cannot be managed, requiring them to purchase new equipment.